


beautiful and damned

by alicemitch09



Series: in another life with you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, KageHina - Freeform, Mafia AU, OFC is Kageyama's older cousin, OFC is also Kageyama's big sister-figure, Romance, The Great Gatsby References, slight mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemitch09/pseuds/alicemitch09
Summary: 'There are all kinds of love in this world but never the same love twice.'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character, Oikawa Tooru/Oc, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: in another life with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173452
Kudos: 2





	beautiful and damned

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I couldn't help myself. Actually, there's a few more AUs with Oikawa and Arisa (an OC from my one fic '[ Complications of the Heart' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743882)). I don't know why. Shoot me, if you want. It's just easier to write them, I guess. And if you haven't keyed it in, I'm a sucker for complicated relationships and it's fun to toy with it given the AU. That being said, I'm not sure if I want to continue writing these series of AUs centered on these two. Originally, I wanted to write it as a reader-insert, but there was already an image in my head and just the idea of a person being in the middle of Oikawa and Kageyama's raft, especially if it were someone related to the younger boy, made some sense and has that spice and angst that I heavily thrive for.
> 
> Also, this is probably the first time I wrote out mlm. I did bakudeku, but that was gender bender (sorry), a few fics back. This was a real first for me, because I get anxious about writing mlm without having to feminize them too much. Surprisingly, writing them as standalone characters was surprisingly easy, but that's for you guys to decide.
> 
> Let me know after you go through this and leave me a comment!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.  
> TW: Mentions of cheating, drinking, and violence. I do not condone any of these, they were used for fic purposes only. Nothing else.

Despite what many claims, there were downsides in growing up in a rich, aristocratic family.

You may have the world in the palm of your hands, have everything at your beck and call, or just be at a pedestal no mere peasant would dream to attain.

But his cousin, Arisa, she was different.

From the moment she was born a Yoshizawa, already she had been destined for great things.

Born to a wealthy family, she didn't act like it. Instead, she found pleasure in the simple things, forgotten things, "beautifully forgotten items," she'd say as she picked up an antique item in the low parts of town, grey-blue eyes marveling at the tiny object in her hands, carefully holding it in.

She could ask for anything she wanted, her parents and grandfather would readily get it for her, but she didn't.

Instead, she relished for getting striving to earn things - the most trivial things to those with power, but the most valued treasure in her eyes.

Tobio loved that about her, how she just never seemed to care about what was expected of her, of how strong-willed she was to pursue what she wanted because she knows it will make her happy. Truly happy.

When his grandfather died, Miwa moving away to study fashion, she remained by his side to help pick up the pieces of his fragile self. She supported him, even when he came out, even when he pursued his Polo career, guided him even in the ropes of her philanthropy work so he could busy himself with something else. Despite having such a placid-like expression, a stone-cold poker face, he was really good with children, just not with animals.

He longed to be as strong-willed as her, to brave the world with brand new eyes each and every day.

But again, there was always a downside to being born rich.

When she turned 18, suddenly, she became an eligible trophy bride to many.

She was the bride every man in the nation wanted to have, to happily display right by their side.

Suitors would flock their manor - from far and wide, coming only from the richest, nose high up in the air as they were dressed in the nines to try and win his cousin over.

And he _hated_ it, hated how his dear cousin was being treated and objectified.

But Tobio was impressed at how she declined each and every suitor, never batting them an eye once she smelled their intentions off their overbearing, expensive perfume, saw the lust in their eyes, or felt their swarmy hands on her.

He hated that she had to live this life.

Ever since the loss of her youngest brother, at the time when her father was desperate for an heir, Arisa had found herself closing in and trusting very little of the people around her. Tobio and his big sister, Miwa, were her sources of comfort. As was her dear friend, Segumi Tanaka, daughter of the family cook. There were only a handful of people she'd allow into her space, a handful of people she thought were deserving of her.

And one of them came in the form of Oikawa Tōru.

...

One fine, sunny summery late morning, Tobio found Arisa leaning on the windowsill, lazily looking out. It was one of her favorite spots in that big house they lived in.

Despite her elegant features, Tobio worried at his cousin’s rather lackadaisical manner of speaking.

Being given the best education by her parents, they forgot that one with a sound mind could actually be master of her own conscience, morals, and decisions. Knowing that she was born with a silver spoon, she tried to dampen her status and make light of it whenever she can.

Which is probably why she and Oikawa fit together so well.

For he was equally as twisted and snide as she was, except, he knows one's true being and tries to either take advantage of them or help them grow from it. Growing up in the slums, he had to grow up fast and outsmart life as much as he can.

It had been an easy week of flirtation that soon blossomed into a sweet, irresistible summer romance. And then a year later, the two were inseparable, social status be damned.

But again, his dear cousin lives a life much different than Oikawa Toru. She was cursed to have people rule in and make decisions for her.

Despite her status as Ushijima’s fiancé, only Tobio knew the truth - she was someone else’s.

She was Oikawa’s.

Oikawa Tōru.

A man renowned for his beauty and skills as a polymath - a man of many extraordinary talents.

He saw how truly happy she was with Oikawa, who had nothing to his name but gave his cousin the stars in her eyes, an ethereal glow that sparkled her features. He saw how her grey-blue eyes were lit with life, how they truly shined under the light. He saw her true smile, one that showed her dimples, reached her eyes, illuminating her features, charming anyone within reach - she didn't earn the moniker 'Girl with a Killer Smile' for nothing.

But this smile, it was too genuine, too heartfelt, too full of love. Reserved only for _him_.

And he knew what it was like to be in love, especially for one who completes him, accepts _him_ for who he was.

However, her father would not contempt to her whims.

However well he fared in the arts, his amazing feats, and talents, his wide array of skill set - he was still a no one in her father's eyes. A nameless nobody.

She was already set to marry Ushijima Wakatoshi, the young boss of the Shiratorizawa syndicate. That was final.

...

In another life, she would have gladly and willingly ran away, status be damned, to be with the one she loved, spend the remainder of her days finally free from the expectations of her family, her peers, and live the life with the man she loved.

But this was not that life.

For one day, Oikawa went missing.

A week later, he was presumed dead.

Arisa, who was forced to marry Ushijima, sobbed against Miwa's shoulders on the day of her wedding. Iwaizumi, Oikawa's closest friend, had to be the bearer of bad news.

Segumi knelt beside the crying girl, rubbing comforting circles on her back, but had tears streaming down her eyes, as did his sister's.

And Tobio? He stood there, hands balled into fists as his cousin mourned and mourned, her wails breaking into the room, everyone's heart was hurting for her.

In another life, maybe they could be together.

But life was never kind to begin with.

...

It was seven years to date since he last heard or seen of his former senior. Although he was presumed dead, many - including him, would like to believe that he was just out there, missing.

But as the day passes, that belief seemed to dwindle.

A lot of things happened since then.

Iwaizumi married Segumi and bore twins.

His sister was now an esteemed hairstylist.

Tobio was currently working his way into his practice, with Shouyo by his side.

And finally, there was his cousin, who was now _Ushijima_ Arisa.

Yet still, they did not bear any children.

Which led to many quarrels between his cousin and his uncle. Occasionally, it led to quarrels with Ushijima-san as well.

Feared as he was, Ushijima-san respected his cousin. He had always held her to a high regard, even before they were to be wed. Even as the feared leader of the Shiratorizawa syndicate, he had class and did things to a T.

Many times had Tobio visited her, lucky enough to be acquainted with Ushijima, many a time he didn’t miss the glimmer in her eyes directed at him. She was happiest whenever he, his sister, or her dear friend visited, always taking them with her away from the grand Ushijima estate.

Sometimes, he would take Shouyo with him, and she'd be even more happier. Never failing to badger the two about their relationship, teasing them - it never failed to make her days brighter.

Dinner was always a solemn event, with the men speaking and she, politely smiling when spoken to, went adrift.

She tried to hide her sadness, her pain, her love by aimlessly playing in her garden, watching over her windowsill, devoting her time to her servants, visiting her friends, him, his sister, or Shouyo, her philanthropy work, all in goodwill.

She’d write to her cousin almost every day, and he would feel her loneliness, her pain, and her wistfulness with every word.

She wouldn't say his name, but he felt her heart aching for a man with brown hair and brown eyes, the man she willingly gave her heart to.

Kageyama Tobio was a witness to many things, but nothing like the story of them could ever compare to theirs.

...

One day, Shouyou received a letter - an invitation.

They were invited to a private party, an exhibition of some sort. Shouyo had been over the moon, being an up-and-coming inventor.

And then they would find, to both their shock, that the man who invited them,

The man they had thought to be dead for years,

He, who didn't look anywhere near dead but was dressed to the nines and had an aura that exuded greatness and grandeur.

The Great Oikawa Tōru.

Rich, famous, grand.

Alive and well.

...

They went home together, Tobio in a daze of the events that occurred.

Fresh on his mind was Arisa-nee-san crying on her wedding day, just so broken, hurt, and inconsolable. Miwa and Segumi were on the ground with her, hurting with her. Iwaizumi-san stood by the door, silently crying as his fists shook. And then there was him, shaking with fury and sadness, wanting to just tear her wedding dress - a ridiculously expensive one his aunt got - and take his cousin away.

"Tobio?" a voice called, warm and sweet.

He hummed in reply, fingers absentmindedly playing with the man's red locks.

"So...Oikawa-san's not dead." Shouyo murmured against his chest, peering up at him.

He hummed again, squeezing and unsqueezing tufts of red.

"Oi, quit ignoring me," he cried, to no response.

Huffing, Shouyo stares up at the man's face, searching, wondering. 

"You want to see Arisa-nee-san happy again, right?" Shouyou asked him, directly.

As if that was even a question. Tobio scoffed, offended. "Of course, I do. _Idiot_."

"Then," the redhead laughed, the sound never failing to make his heart flutter. "how about it?"

"How about what?"

Rolling his eyes, he sat up, Tobio sitting up with him.

"She needs to know, Tobio."

"Yeah, but..." _she was married now,_ he wanted to say, _stuck in a loveless marriage. Living a lie, lying to people, focusing on the happiness of others instead of her own._

There was a giant rock on her finger, making her an Ushijima. 

But there was that unmistakable pendant around her neck, always there, always a reminder.

"Tobio," Shouyo asks again, voice serious. "do you want her to be happy, _really_ happy again?"

All the tears she's shed for seven years, hidden under her smile, the deep longing in her gray-blue eyes, fingers thumbing the pendant around her neck.

"Yes," he says with burning conviction.

Smiling, the redhead leans to peck him on the lips. "Well, let's do something about it."

...

Thing was, it had taken them a while for their plan to work.

For all this bravado, his smooth business talk, his playful provocation against rivaling businessmen, and overpowering charisma he was reduced to nothing for the prospect of meeting a single woman. And not just any woman - no, this was his sweetheart. His one true love.

Oikawa was nervous, Shouyo noticed, telling this to Tobio.

Some days, it seemed as though Oikawa was willing to participate only to back out at the last minute.

One fine Wednesday noon, the two invited Arisa to lunch in a cafe downtown. Oikawa actually came down, impeccably dressed as always, but cowered at the sight of the dark-haired woman - who unassuming and oblivious by his predicament, standing just a few feet away from her. He immediately fled back to his office.

He was prolonging the meet on purpose, sending gifts and trinkets instead of meeting his cousin personally. It annoyed Tobio, for his cousin's sake.

"Who are these from, I wonder." She once said aloud in her garden over a cup of tea.

Tobio, being a horrible, terrible liar, had to work himself a fabulous lie as to not give away his senior. 

"M-Must be from anonymous generous clients?" Great, even his wording was sounding dumb.

Laughing into her tea, his cousin simply reached out to squeeze his hand. "Breathe, Tobi, _breathe_." Leaning back, she sighed with her arms folded against her belly. "Anonymous clients, huh?" She mulled in thought. "Must be a number of them, since day by day we're receiving new things."

Oikawa's gifts were simple gifts for the children at the orphanage - toys, clothes, books, brand new supplies for the kitchens and clinics. He had clearly been up to date with his cousin's philanthropy work, quietly supporting her in secret.

Taking another sigh, his cousin crossed her leg, her hand flying to her neck to fiddle with her necklace - a small coin-like pendant wrapped around her neck. It was one of her most prized accessories, one she's almost without. Even after all these years, she still kept it, held it close to her heart, clearly not wanting to lose a part of the ones she loved.

Swallowing, Tobio called out. "Nee-san?"

"Yes, Tobi?" gray-blue eyes were filled with longing, fingers fiddling at the gold pendant, before meeting up to meet his dark blue ones.

He felt his mouth dry, but pushed himself. "U-Um...Shouyo and I were thinking..."

"Arisa." A deep voice called.

Tobio felt shivers run down his spine.

Dropping her hands, his cousin sat up straight, putting on a polite smile at the sight of her husband. "Wakatoshi, what a surprise."

Standing behind him were a few of his men - a red-haired man with a dangerously feline-like smile and a man with short-top hair and a gentle-seeming smile.

Nodding, the olive-haired man walked towards her and gave her a peck to her cheek.

"Tobio, I see you're here again." he nods at the younger man.

"A-Ah, yes. Good afternoon, Ushijima-san."

"Please, call me 'Wakatoshi'," he says genially. It's been seven years since he and his cousin married, but he'll never get used to being related to this man. Try as he can, but it just feels different and strange for him.

"Can I help you, Wakatoshi? It's rare for you to be here."

"Yes. It just came to my attention that you've been receiving generous donations from anonymous donors. Most of the items were state of the art, imported."

"As they should," Arisa smiled. "these children deserve the world."

"They do. However, you willingly accepted these donations but have all but refused mine."

His cousin's expression didn't waver, setting her tea down.

"Not this again, Wakatoshi."

"I just don't understand, Arisa."

It was a bright sunny day out, but Tobio could feel a storm coming. And he was to be in the middle of it.

"I'm more than willing to help support your cause, but time and time again you reject my proposal. Going so far as to even have anything remotely related to me in the forms of monetary means go through you first. Is my money that insulting?"

"And how many times have I told you that I don't need your money?"

"My riches should be the least of your concerns."

"It does," she said firmly, the sun catching on the glint in her eyes. "especially if it's from _your_ family."

Tobio catches on his cousin's tone, feeling very nervous for her.

She was sitting down, looking up into her husband's eyes, but it felt as though they were standing on the same ground.

"I've told you, we do things professionally."

She scoffs, unafraid. "And by professionally, do you mean by manner of provocation and intimidation?"

The redhead behind them lets out a whistle, eyes wide.

"Arisa, we've talked about this before-"

"And you'll receive the same response each and every time, Wakatoshi: I don't need your money." Tobio saw this as the perfect time for him to pour his cousin some tea. Sliding her eyes to him, she smiles gratefully, she takes her cup and tea in her hands. "If you want to help, talk to my father. I'm sure he's more than happy to be receiving your money."

Ushijima's jaw clenched, his olive eyes were steely then steady.

Taking a sip, she lowers her cup. "Is that all you came for?"

"No. There's also an invitation for both of us."

Sighing, she stirs at her tea. "When will it be?"

"I'll discuss the details later in our home."

She nods, some strands of her hair dropping. "Understood," Just before she could reach out to tuck it, Wakatoshi does it for her, calloused fingers smoothing through the fine contours of her skin, the slope of her cheek.

She meets his gaze, dark-olive uncharacteristically soft. "I didn't mean to argue, I just want to be of service. I want this marriage to work. I hope you understand that, Arisa."

His cousin's smile was faint, weak.

Ushijima pecks the corner of her mouth before he up and leaves.

"Nee-san," he says after a beat, minutes after Ushijima and his men left. 

"I'm sorry you have to see that, Tobi." She sounded weary, exhausted.

Having just witnessed that, it firms his resolve.

"Nee-san, Shouyo and I would like you to join us this weekend."

"Oh? Where?"

Swallowing, he could feel his heart pounding. "By the lake. We just bought a lakehouse and would like for you to join us."

"Won't I be intruding?"

"Not at all! We'd be glad!"

"My, is that so?" She laughs, the brightness returning to her face. "Well, who am I to say no. Alright, count me in."

...

At first, his cousin was overjoyed to see Shouyo – bright, effervescence, smiling Shouyo, the perfect man for her awkward, stoic cousin. She had been taken by the redhead the moment he introduced him to her, and she him.

The first few hours were spent catching up with each other, laughing and smiling through pleasantries. A smile so tender and true was etched on her face, reaching her eyes, she was comfortable, that much Tobio knew. She had but a small circle of friends she can truly be herself with and that circle didn’t change even after being married.

Most of the smiles she had on were polite, clipped, bemused, intimidating – all to keep her guard up as the world of the elites was filled to the brim with people armed with smiles and knives. Because of her marriage with Ushijima-san, she was seen as the crème of the crop.

And she hated it.

At least right here, right now, she could breathe.

However, Tobio was worried.

There were multiple things to consider here that factored the possibility of a good outcome versus the bad, and it all boils down on whether or not Oikawa-san would actually come. He’s already chickened out once, twice, and thrice. How much more now!?

He didn’t want to waste his dear cousin’s time, to disappoint her than life already has.

“That’s a hard glare you have there, Tobi,” came her gentle voice, her face marred with concern. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“A-Ah,” he ransacked through his brain, searching for an excuse. He was a shit liar, and he didn’t particularly enjoy lying to her.

“Must be the stress from work,” Shouyo supplied easily, appearing behind him with his hands on Tobio’s shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze.

Arisa’s brows knitted together, hand on her heart. “I didn’t know it was that bad, Tobi. Miwa-nee-san mentioned to me how many clients you’ve had as of late.”

“I-It’s nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry.” Recovering, he reaches a hand to squeeze Shouyo’s in gratitude. “Which is why Sho and I decided to do this,” mentally giving himself a pat on the back at how well he was doing, he further added. “and you being with us only doubles the fun.” Okay, that was rather awkward. He knows it.

Yet he was rewarded by his cousin’s endearing look, the same one she’s had since they were younger since he discovered his love for sports and law.

“It is a lovely house,” planting her hands on the armrest, she leaned back to appreciate the architecture. “I look forward to these few days.”

Smiling slightly at her words, Shouyo’s hand, the one he was holding, squeezed his twice for attention. Leaning down to his ear, he whispered something. Tobio’s blue eyes shot wide open.

And then, there was a knock at the door.

His cousin turned in acknowledgement at the door, then to the couple. “Were you expecting guests?”

Before Tobio could even open his mouth, Shouyo straightened. “I’ll get it.”

The cousins shared a look, bewildered – her, by the idea of a guest, and him, by the idea of _who_ the guest is.

Voices could be heard by the door, followed by a lock, then footsteps crawling in.

His heart pounded in his chest, hating the growing anticipation of the reunion that was about to unfold, eyes darting from the hallway to his unsuspecting cousin.

Footsteps and voices were getting louder, drawing nearer, his heart pounded even more. His cousin was eyeing him in concern, the same look from earlier.

And just before she could open her mouth to ask him, two people were standing by the doorway.

First, there was a stillness of silence, as though time slowed down.

And then, grey-blue clashed with chocolate brown.

All the breath flies out his mouth at the sight of the woman before him.

For half a minute there wasn’t a sound, just silence. An achingly long silence filled with staring, then yearning.

Both he and Shouyo seemed to have faded into the background.

In fact, Tobio wasn't sure if anything was happening at all between them.

And then, there was a beat, a hitch, something.

Then he saw it, the great facade that Oikawa had for all his endearing clients just fading into nothing in front of her, _because_ of her.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Tohru." Arisa finally says, eyes never leaving his.

Straightening his poster, at least trying to, Oikawa nodded in kind. "Likewise, Arisa." Brown eyes never left grey-blue ones, its intensity furthering.

"Tea?" Shouyo appeared out of nowhere, a tray in hand along with his oblivious smile.

" _Idiot!_ " Tobio grumbled, helping him set, while the other adults fumbled to sit.

The air was awkward. _So damn awkward_. Unbearable. And that was saying, because Tobio was an awkward person by default and to a fault.

"Y-You look lovely, Arisa."

"Thank you."

"Oikawa-san, do you take sugar in your tea?"

"No, Shouyo. Thank you."

Nodding, he turns to the dark-haired woman. "How about Arisa-san?"

"Oh-"

"Honey for her-"

The two say at the same time before Oikawa drops his head and Arisa does the same, finding her nails interesting. Tobio internally groaned, not knowing what to do. Only Shouyo seemed unperturbed by it all, handing a cup of tea to Oikawa and gesturing his partner to do the same for his cousin. When the two adults have their tea, the younger ones stood back, blending in the background.

Only, Shouyo was ballsy as he is stupid.

"Arisa-nee, you're still painting right?"

"Yes, yes, I am." He hums, twisting and turning her cup in hand, to which she continues. "But I have developed an interest in photography."

"That's so cool!" turning to the brunet, unabashedly he asks. "Did you hear that Oikawa-san? She's into photography."

"Oi, _idiot_ -"

Giggling into her tea, there was a soft clink as she sets her tea down. "Oh, he knows Shouyo." Grey-blue eyes slide to him, a teasing glint in them laced with fondness.

Undeterred, Shouyo continues on. "Eh, really? But do you know that he's developed a portable camera? Not just those huge junkie ones?"

Tobio turned the redhead beside him, widening his eyes in warning - but he continues. "It's one of his latest inventions-"

" _Idiot-!_ "

“-and it’s going to be displayed in his next exhibit next month!”

Seemingly having enough of him, Tobio practically smacks his hand over the redhead’s – much to Arisa’s surprise and Oikawa’s relief-amusement. Bowing at the two, he all but drags his partner away from the room, out the back door.

“What the heck was that?”

“Oi-“

“No, idiot, listen,” he points, finger shaking “you can’t just bombard nee-san like that-!“

“Yeah, but did you see-“

“ _Especially_ after seeing someone she’s been dying to meet for so long-“

“Tobio-“

“Especially not after…” trailing off, his mind went back to the day of her wedding, seeing the light die in her eyes, the last flicker of hope, the culmination of a shell of a woman she built, a façade for all of seven years.

Sensing his tone, the man before him reaches out a hand, cupping his cheek, frowning at his cold it suddenly came to be.

“Tobio…” at the sound of his name, the dark-haired man calms, leans against his palm, drawing to his warmth.

“Nee-san needs time to process it all,” he explains, hands searching for more of his warmth, finding home around his waist. “You didn’t see her, Shouyo.” _Her tears, her wails, her heartbreak._ He squeezes his eyes at the memory, forever etched in his head. “You weren’t there when she-“

Shouyo placed a finger to his mouth, stopping him. “I understand, Tobio.” Rising, he sees meets his eyes, swearing he was burning underneath his gaze. “Do you think me a fool?”

The taller man swallows, panic rising – worried that he might have offended him. “I may have not been there, but I could tell that what happened scarred you for life.” That made him swallow thickly, tears threatening to rise. “You love Arisa-nee that much, probably more than your actual sister, probably more than me – which honestly, I don’t mind,” that caused him to laugh, thundering throughout his chest – his first real sense of joy since hours ago. 

“I love Arisa-nee, too. But you forget, I’m impatient.” There was a cheeky grin on his face, unapologetic and impossibly bright. “I couldn’t stand the silence, I at least _had_ to do something you know.” Leaning back, feeling Tobio’s hands spread to his lower back, he continues. “And as much as I respect Oikawa-san, he can be such a stick in the mud! God, he’s actually such a huge wimp when he’s not with his clients or colleagues!”

Tobio hums in response.

“If anything, I was also giving cues and ammunition.”

Tobio hums again, leaning forward to press his forehead against Shouyo’s – tufts of raven hair clashing against red. The shorter man quiets, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other gently touching his jaw.

“I can never stop worrying about her, Sho, you know that.”

A hum. “I know.”

They remain like that for a moment, nearly forgetting where they were and _who_ they came with.

At the realization, the two men hurry back to the lakehouse, preparing for another onslaught of awkward silence only to be met with gentle laughter coming from the two.

If earlier, they had been seated themselves far from each other, now there was practically no space in between them. The dampened expressions on their faces were bright and full of life, their voices came in gentle hushes.

Tobio couldn’t look away from the scene, even as he walked deeper in the kitchen. He was so enthralled by the scene that he bumped into Shouyo, who bumped into the metal tray he had set on the counter that fell with a loud clang – loud enough to resound the whole house.

And yet, Oikawa and his cousin acted as though they heard nothing, felt nothing, no longer a part of this world and in a world of their own.

Tobio clumsily crashed into Shouyo and the two fall to the ground. His beau, an ever loud ball of sunshine, was crying as their limbs tangled, struggling to sit up right – and still, the two were caught up in each other to even bother with them.

"It's like we're not even here," he whispered to Shouyo with a frown.

Chuckling quietly, Shouyo wrapped his hands with his, tugging him away. "Come along now."

Tobio peeked at them one more time, just enough to see the same image of the two lovers seven years back.

...

It was a weekend to remember.

It was their weekend - his, hers, theirs.

A weekend for him and Shouyo, away from their hectic lives that never failed to threaten their love against disapproving looks and sneers, a breather just to themselves.

A weekend for him to pay witness to his cousin finally, _finally_ smile again.

To finally see her soul rejuvenate and the smile brighten, rid of seven years since that day.

A weekend for the Great Oikawa Tooru, to have the woman he's always wanted, cherished, and loved in his arms again.

A weekend for Shouyo to relish in the happiness everyone rightfully deserved.

A weekend that started it all.

...

Who would have thought that the Great Oikawa Tohru would be the one to Ushijima Wakatoshi, head of the Shiratorizawa syndicate, to his extravagant party – a mix of both business and pleasure at his grand mansion. (Mansion was an understatement, his home looked like a whole damn castle!)

Ushijima, young and wise, could tell that Oikawa far exceeded his expectations of being just a brilliant, ambitious, and well-rounded, going so far as to open an invitation to have relations with Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa’s reply was a playful ‘maybe’, not wanting to taint his good name and fortune by associating himself with the mafia. Some of Ushijima-san’s men saw through his sugary sweet words – Arisa, included, but it did not bother Ushijima-san in the slightest. If anything, it just made him want the man even more.

As his morals taught him, he held Oikawa to a high regard and promised that he would one day make him join Shiratorizawa.

The brunet smiled, a seemingly sweet smile filled with malicious intent, before sliding his eyes to the woman beside him, Arisa.

“A pleasant evening to you, Madame,” Oikawa bowed, holding out a hand.

The corners of her mouth twitched, a smile threatening to show itself. Nodding, she put her hand in his.

“You two are acquainted, I presume?” Ushijima-san turns to his cousin, her eyes locking on Oikawa’s.

Unbeknownst to Ushijima-san, his wife and the Great Oikawa Tohru were more than acquainted. Without breaking eye contact, he gently pressed his lips on her hands.

“Anybody who’s anybody has heard of ‘The Girl With the Killer Smile’,”

Unable to help herself, Arisa rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

All through the night they were over each other, eyes searching for the other when apart, never looking away when together.

And it was though all those years apart never happened.

Under the pretense of a business deal did their love blossom, through secret looks and shared grins did it feel like before. But no, it wasn’t like before. Because now, they were two full-fledged adults with money in their pockets, knives as tongues, and each other.

Oikawa’s dealings with Shiratorizawa were mostly dealt with fine assets, deals, with clandestine meetups with Arisa when the doors were closed. He was firm on his reluctance to join Shiratorizawa, but Ushijima-san welcomed him into his home anyway offering lavish gifts as compliments, but the only thing he accepted was Arisa, who willingly came to his side.

They knew it was wrong, but at the same time it felt right.

From the exact moment their eyes met after seven long years, seven painful years, the two of them knew that this was something they’ve both wanted, waited.

There was ring on her finger, a different name tied to hers, but that didn’t matter. It’s not what her heart wanted. Her heart didn’t want Ushijima Wakatoshi, it wanted Oikawa Tohru. It’s always wanted him. Life presented them a million reasons why they should give up their dangerous affair, but their hearts says this: the heart wants what it wants.

Dancing through this dangerous affair, Tobio and Shouyo tried to cover for them each time – Tobio for his cousin, Shouyo for Oikawa-san, sometimes it switches. People were involved, but such was the risks for love.

Love is a dangerous game with a dangerous risk.

Tobio knows this first-hand.

Which is why he fights for his cousin’s love, because at the same time he’s fighting for his as well.

…

One summer night, he remembered the banging on his door, each bang was as though it were ready to break away.

Ushijima stood outside, angry, demanding, “ _Where is she?_ ”

 _She_ , being his cousin.

Tobio answered honestly, he doesn’t know.

The taller man grabbed him by the collar, up close, he could see the red in his eyes. Fury? Drunkenness? He wasn’t sure.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he repeated, louder, hands shaking.

"I don't know!" From the corner of his eye, there was a flicker by his window, but he kept his eyes on the man before him.

He squinted his eyes at him, olive-eyes sharp as a knife. “Do you really not know?”

“No, I swear it!”

Dropping the younger boy, he looked around angrily, hands clenching at unclenching by his sides. Tobio worried he might be sacked, but received only a warning: that if he knew he lied to him, he’ll be sorry.

As soon as the door closed, a figure appeared at his window - Arisa, disheveled, tears streaking and scared.

Waiting until the footsteps were gone, a hand held out before she ran to him, in warning. When there was nothing but silence, he waited for a few more seconds, feeling his heart beat wildly against his chest, then lowered, the cousins ran to meet, Arisa breaking into sobs.

Tucking her head into his shoulder, he cupped the back of her head, the other wrapped tightly around her torso. His dear cousin had always been small ever since he hit his growth spurt, but her hugs were always warm, welcoming, and comforting.

But she was cold. So, so _cold_.

“He hit me,” she said, voice breaking. “He hit me, Tobio.”

Shocked washed over him, never in his life did he think that Ushijima-san would ever hurt her, despite knowing that she would never love him back, he at least respected her.

"He found out about Tohru and me," her voice croaked, fingers clinging on to him.

Enraged, he could only hold her tighter as she shook.

“Tobio,” she croaked, breaking away to meet his gaze, blood running cold then boiling when he sees the bruise on her cheekbones. “Help me. I want to run.”

“Run where?”

“Anywhere. Far, away from here.”

“How about Oikawa-san?”

She bit her lip, tears starting anew. “There’s something else,” cupping her mouth, she holds unto her cousin’s shoulders, as though seeking strength from him.

He put a hand over hers, squeezing in comfort, encouraging. It was all it took for her to break again, slowly dropping the hand from her mouth to her belly.

“I’m with child,”

Tobio’s eyes widen.

“I-Is it-“

“It’s Tohru’s,” she lowers her head in shame, scared that her cousin might see her differently, despite knowing their affair.

Instead, Tobio cups her shoulders, meeting her dead in the eye. “Don’t worry, nee-san, I’ll help you.”

...

It was a rather tricky situation, with Ushijima looking for her all over, practically turning the city upside down just to find her. Tobio had to be discreet in his actions.

Miwa, who was just as worried, did not know of his ruse, not wanting to risk her involvement. The Iwaizumi’s, too, since they had the twins despite the insistency on wanting to help their closest friends. Hanamaki. Matsukawa. Sugawara. The orphanage. The orphans. The staff.

Caught in their web of lies were the people they cherished and loved, and it’s with a broken heart that they decided to burn it – lest they taint the web with blood.

Shouyo, too. But that slimy little rat just managed to slip through and help out.

Eventually, it was with Shouyo's needling that they got help - Oikawa reunited with Arisa.

And together, they made their grand escape.

Painful as it was, Tobio knew this was the way to go.

He might never hear from her again, but so long as she was happy with the love of her life, then that’s all that matters to him.

Years later, Tobio, now working on his new firm from the lake house he and Shouyo decided to buy, received a letter.

Instantly, he recognized the handwriting, eyes misting as he read on, ‘ _My dear Tobio,_ ’


End file.
